


I'm better off with you, anyway

by LAMP_Sanders21



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bullying, Human Castiel, M/M, Mechanic Dean, Rape, Self Harm, domestic abuse, mechanic!Dean, self hate, self hatred
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 07:54:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6071236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LAMP_Sanders21/pseuds/LAMP_Sanders21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester is a mechanic. Castiel Novak is a regular customer. Castiel is in a relationship. A very bad one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. /One/

**Author's Note:**

> DON'T READ IF YOU ARE NOT COMFORTABLE WITH  
> ~Rape  
> ~Bullies  
> ~Self Harm  
> ~Self Hate  
> ~Abuse

"Hey, Dean." Castiel said. Dean emerged from the hood of his '67 Chevorlet Impala. He looked to see a smiling Castiel Novak. 

"Hey, Castiel." He said. He kind of thought that Castiel was attractive. He also thought that Cas was really sweet and friendly. The only problem with Castiel was his boyfriend Edward. Dean didn't like Edward. He was pushy and no good for Castiel. 

"Is my car done yet?" Castiel asked politely. Dean smiled and nodded. 

"Yeah, right over here." Dean said. 

"How much do I owe ya?" Cas asked. Dean thought for a second. 

"Fifty dollars." He said. Cas pulled out his wallet, and his phone started blaring. Castiel glanced at the caller id and stiffened. 

"I have to get this." He said. He held the phone to his ear. 

"Hello, Edward." He said. 

"Where the hell are you!?" Dean could hear Edward yell. 

"I'm at Dean's shop. I needed to pick up my car." He said. The cheerfulness in Castiel's voice was gone. 

"Get home. Quickley." Edward spat. 

"I-I'll be home in 20 minutes." Castiel said. He hung up. No 'I love you' or anything sweet. Dean knew that if he were dating Castiel, he'd say that he loved him every chance that he got. Dean was really in love with Castiel, though. He knew it was true. Castiel pulled out his wallet. He handed Dean two twenties and a ten.

"Thank you, Dean." He said, his voice still drained of happiness. He got into his car and drove away. 

The next day, Dean seen Castiel at the store. 

"Hey, Cas." He smiled. Cas smiled back. 

"Hello, Dean." He said. Dean noticed that Castiel was walking with a limp.

"You okay, man? You're walking with a limp." Dean said. Cas got a look on his face. Dean didn't know what it was. Fear? Surprise? No clue. 

"Y-yeah, I just fell down the stairs last night. I'm such a klutz." Cas laughed it off. 

"Oh, is that how you got that?" Dean asked, pointing to a bruise that was crawling up his neck. Cas nodded. They both walked away. Cas's phone rang, and he started getting scared again. 'Edward'. He answered it. 

"H-hello?" He asked.

"Cas, get your ass home, now." He said. 

"Edward, I'm shopping." He said.

"Did I stutter?" He asked, loudly. Castiel ran to the check out and carried the bags to his car. He drove home. Upon arrival, he had a chill run up his spine. He got out and carried the groceries in. 

"Hey, honey, I'm home!" Cas said, with fake excitement. Edward stepped into the kitchen. He had a glass of Whisky in his hand. Drunk. Just like Castiel had suspected. 

"Get up to that bedroom, now!" Edward growled. Cas started walking up the stairs. 

"Faster." Edward yelled. Castiel did what he was told and ran up the stairs. He opened up the bedroom door and Edward shoved him in, causing him to loose balance and fall down. He thought his arm may have beed broken, but ignored it. He knew exactly what Edward was going to do to him and he was beyond scared. 

"Your a little man-whore, talking to that Winchester boy constantly. I think you need to be punished." He said. Castiel shook his head.

"No, please don't. Please." He sobbed. Edward grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him into an uncomfortable kiss. Cas kept crying through it. Edward let him go. 

"Now, get undressed." He said. Castiel did what he said. Edward undressed himself and threw Castiel back down on the bed, he landed on his arm and cried out in pain. 

"Please don't do this, Edward." Castiel said. Edward ignored him and stated fucking him, without lube, or prepping, or anything. Cas cried out in pain, again. His hole was burning. Edward thrusted until he came into Castiel's hole. Castiel cried out in pain one more time. Edward fell beside him and fell asleep. And that's when Castiel realized he needed to run away. 

\---

Cas had packed a bag on his clothes and other stuff while Edward was at work. He packed his stuff in his car. He grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. 

'Dear Edward, 

I'm sorry that I am leaving, I just need to get away. I can't take you hurting me anymore. Don't come looking for me, either.'

He left the note on the counter. Then he got into his car and drove to Dean Winchester's house. He knocked on the door, and Dean opened it. 

"Hey, Castiel." He said, smiling. Castiel tried his best to smile. 

"Can I ask a favor of you?" Castiel asked. Dean nodded. 

"Of course." He said. "Come in." Castiel walked in.

"I need a place to hide. It can't be here. Edward will know I'd come here. Just somewhere else. Please, Dean." He said.

"I'll tell you later. Just please?" He said. Dean nodded.

"I have a friend that lives with his wife in North Dakota. We can get Sam to drive your car there while you ride with me." Dean said. Cas smiled and hugged him. 

"Thank you, Dean." He said. Dean hugged back. They got the Impala packed and convinced Sam to drive Castiel's car and set off for Bobby and Ellen's house.


	2. /Two/

Dean and Castiel were in the Impala. They were driven from Kansas to North Dakota.   
"So, Castiel, you never told me what happened." Dean said, cutting the silence. Castiel gulped and shook his head.  
"Oh, um, Well..." Cas stuttered.   
"If you don't want to tell me, you don't have to... But you seem very torn up about it. You should probably tell someone." Dean said. Cas nodded. Dean had been there for him since High School.   
"I want to tell you, I just don't know how." Castiel said.   
"Tell me when you're ready, Cas." Dean said. Castiel nodded. He leaned his head on the glass. He slowly fell asleep.   
"DEAN!" Castiel yelled. His breath caught. Edward grabbed his throat.   
"I'll teach you to run away from me." He growled is Castiel's ear. Tears were flooding his face. "And for that Winchester boy. He's no good, Cassie." Cas sobbed and screamed again. Then he felt someone shake him.   
"Cas. Castiel. Wake up." He heard. The voice was distant. It sounded like it was just a whisper. Cas slowly opened his eyes to see Dean. They were parked at the side of the road.   
"D-Dean. What happened?" He asked. Dean sighed in relief.   
"You had a nightmare, I guess. You were screaming 'Please, not again.' And you just wanted someone to help. Are you okay?" Dean asked. Cas swallowed hard.   
"Y-yeah. I'm fine." He told Dean. Dean nodded and pulled out on to the highway. Cas tried to think about happy thoughts, but the thought of Edward kept coming to mind.   
"Dean, I want to tell you now." He said. Dean nodded.   
"Go ahead." Dean said. Cas nodded. He told Dean what happened and Dean listened to him.   
"Castiel, that's horrible. Did he give you that bruise, to? And make you limp?" Dean asked. Cas nodded.   
"I didn't fall down the stairs. He pushed me." Castiel said. Dean nodded.   
"You need to tell the cops." Dean said.   
"I just want to be away from him. I left while he was at work and he'll probably come looking for me. The first place he'll go, though, is your house." Castiel said, "He thought I had a thing for you."   
"Do you? Have a thing for me, I mean." Dean said, hopeful.   
"I'm not sure." He said. Dean sighed. It wasn't a no, but it wasn't a yes either.   
"Do you need to sleep. We can stay at that motel." Cas said. Dean nodded and called Sam.   
"We're staying at a motel." He said. Sam said he was gonna keep driving.   
   
The next morning, Dean woke up and put on some different clothes. He looked at Cas and sighed. He thought about high school with Cas.   
~Flashback~  
"Hey, Castiel."  Someone said, "You still fucking Jack on the weekends." Dean glared at the guy.   
"Leave Cas alone." He said. The guy only laughed in his face.   
"So now it's Dean?" He said and laughed again. Cas frowned. He was still a virgin at the time.   
"I haven't had sexual intercourse with anyone." He mumbled. Dean walked him to everyone of his classes.   
"They're just a bunch of douchebags." Dean had said. "Can I tell you something?"   
"Anything."   
"I'm- uh- I'm gay." Dean said.   
"Wow, Dean. I didn't expect that from you." Dean nodded.   
~End of Flashback~

"Dean?"  
"Huh?"  
"Can we go get something to eat now?"   
"Yeah. Sure." They get into a car and drove to a diner. After a bit more driving, they got to Bobby's house.  
"So, this is Bobby and Ellen's house?"   
"Yep." Dean knocked on the door. Bobby opened.   
"Hey, is Sam here yet?"   
"Yeah. You must be Castiel." Bobby said. Cas nodded.   
"Yep."   
"So, Dean all you told me was that he needed to hide from his boyfriend." Bobby said.   
"It's kind of... Personal." Dean said. Castiel nodded and Bobby nodded knowingly.   
"Your room will be upstairs."   
"Okay." Dean walked him up there and carried his bags. As they stepped into the room Cas smiled.   
"Thanks, Dean, for everything." He said. Dean smiled.   
"No problem, man. Anything else you need?"   
"Are you going to stay here, to?"   
"Yeah, if you want." He said. Castiel smiled.   
"Thank you, Dean." He said. Dean smiled and nodded. They went downstairs and sat on the couch together.   
"Dean?"   
"Yes, Castiel?"   
"I thought about what you said. Ya know, do I have a thing for you.." Cas said. Dean looked at him with hopeful eyes.   
"Go on."   
"I- um- I think I do." He said. Dean smiled.   
"Ditto." Dean said. Castiel smiled.   
"But look Dean, I really like you and all, but I can't really get into a relationship right now. With all that's going on. I'm so sorry." Dean bit his lip.   
"That's fine. Take as much time as you need." He said. Then he yawned. "I'm gonna head up. I've been driving and all." Dean said. Cas smiled. The next morning, Dean and Castiel came downstairs for breakfast.   
"I'm sorry, again, about last night." Castiel said. Dean shook his head.   
"It's fine." He said. Dean ate and then told everyone he had to go back to Kansas for work. Castiel seemed a bit upset, but he smiled. 


	3. /Three/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick little update before I go to bed.

A car pulled up to Dean's shop.   
"Winchester," the voice said, "Where's my boyfriend." He yelled. Dean spun around.  
"Get away from me. I don't know where Castiel is."   
"Yes you do. You're the first person he'd go to. That little slut likes you." Edward said. Dean glared at him.   
"You better watch your back, Edward." Dean said. Edward rolled his eyes.   
"What're you going to do to me, Winchester." Edward growled.   
"Just leave. Now." Dean said. Edward laughed, then he got into his car and drove away. Dean pulled out his phone and called his father, John. John was a police man, so Dean thought he'd be perfect to help Castiel.   
"Hey, Dean." John said.   
"Hey, dad. Um, I need some help." Dean said.   
"Okay. What's up?"  
"If someone told me their significant other abused and raped them, could I get them arrested. Or would I need a statement from the person?"   
"Well, you'd need a statement. And they have to be willing to press charges. Why?"  
"You know Edward Jacks?"   
"Yeah. I heard he was with that Castiel guy."   
"Yeah, not anymore. Edward forced him into sex and abused him. What do I do?"   
"Talk to Castiel about it. He has to be the one to put in a statement." John said. Dean nodded, even though John couldn't see him.  
"Okay, thanks, Dad." Dean said. They hung up and Dean dialed Castiel's number. He walked into his office and sat down.   
"Hello?" A voice came from the other end of the phone.  
"Hey, Cas. We need to talk." Dean said.   
"Okay, go ahead." Castiel said. Dean sighed.   
"You need to tell the cops about what Edward did to you. Edward came by to have a chat with me. He asked me where you were. I told him a had no idea, then he called you a slut and left. But my dad said that I can't press charges for you." Dean explained. Cas just breathed heavily.   
"Dean, you told your dad about that. That was a personal thing that I confided in." Castiel said, angrily.   
"Castiel Novak, you need to press charges on him. He physically hurt you. And verbally." Dean said, equally as angry.   
"But, Dean, I'm scared of him. If he found out about you hiding me, he'd go after you and I don't want anything to happen to you." Castiel yelled. Dean sighed.   
"Castiel, I love you. Okay... I love you and I don't normally say shit like that. Castiel Novak, I love you and I don't want that man to hurt you anymore. Please, just let me help you." He said.   
"Listen, Dean, thanks for your help and I appreciate you and all your help, but I can take care of it by myself." Castiel as aid, before hanging up. Dean rubbed his hand over his chin.


	4. /Four/

 

'Four Missed Calls From: Dean'  
'Four Voicemails From: Dean'  
'Eighty-Four Messages From: Dean'  
Castiel sighed, looking at his phone. He had been ignoring Dean since Dean told John his 'secret'. Castiel knew he needed to report Edward, he was just to scared to. He decided he at least needed to call Dean. He clicked Dean's contact and held the phone to his ear.   
"Cas! I'm sorry. Please don't hate me." Dean said, after picking up after the first ring. Cas smiled, even though Dean couldn't see.   
"It's okay, Dean. I've thought about it and you're right. I do need to report him. I'll drive back and I'll give the statement to the police." Castiel said. Dean smiled.   
"That's great, Cas." He said.   
"I'm gonna pack up to go, bye Dean." Castiel said.   
"Bye." Dean said. They hung up and Cas put his phone back in his pocket and started packing. He went downstairs and told Bobby and Ellen his decision. They said it was a good one, then he left. He drove all night, not caring about sleep, then something happened. Something really bad happened. A drunk driver turned off of a road and crashed right into Castiel. Cas's door bashed into his leg and he was trapped. The driver got out of his car and dialed 911. With the rest of Castiel's strength, he picked up his phone and called Dean.   
"Hello." Came Dean's groggy voice. "Cas, you there?"   
"D-Dean.. I'm 20 miles away from your h-house and a drunk driver hit me."  
"Are you okay, do I need to come?" Dean asked, frantically.   
"P-please." Cas said, and with that, Dean was on his way. Dean got to the scene and seen Castiel's car. It was wrecked. Some guy was just standing out there with a sad face. 'Probably the guy who hit Cas.' Dean thought. Then something, or rather someone, unexpected showed up. The fire men and police men together pulled the door off of Castiel's car as Edward walked up to the scene.   
"Cas!" He shouted. Dean could see Cas look around. As soon as his eyes landed on Edward, Dean saw fear. Cas's eyes searched for Dean. Once they landed on Dean, he mouthed 'Get him away.' And Dean nodded. He pulled Edward away.   
"Get your fucking hands off of me. That's my boyfriend." He shouted at Dean.   
"Ex-boyfriend. He's scared to fucking death of you." Dean shouted, as John came over. Dean had just noticed him talking to Cas and John smiled at Dean.   
"Mr. Jacks?" John asked. Edward looked at him.  
"Yes? Is Cas gonna be okay?"   
"Yes, Mr. Novak will be perfectly fine. Except one thing. There are some injuries that occurred before this accident. Do you know anything about that?"  
"What!? No. This Winchester birch must've had something to do with that. Castiel left me." Edward said.   
"Well, that's odd because Mr. Novak informed me that you have pushed him down the stairs, beat him senseless, and raped him countless times." John said. Edward's face went red with anger.  
"That crazy." He said through gritted teeth.   
"Oh yes, Castiel also had a message for you, Dean. He said 'Let Dean ride with me, please. I need him.'" John smiled. Dean ran over to the ambulance as John arrested Edward.   
After Castiel got surgery, he was asleep in his hospital room. Dean had bought him stuffed animals and balloons and candy and flowers everyday for a week. Cas would look around the room and then look at Dean.   
"Hey, Dean. Can I ask you something?"   
"Of course you can."  
"Do you know how long Edward is going to be in jail for?" Dean thought about it.   
"I have no idea. Why?"  
"Because, maybe we could start something ourselves. Maybe... We could move somewhere else. I have a friend in Michigan named Charlie. We could go live there. She'd love to be able to see me again." Castiel said, hopefully.   
"Cas... I'd have to move my business there and my family's here. Cas, I love you but I can't move to Michigan. But, I want you to. I want you to move to Michigan, and get away from here. I want you to be safe and protected. Here, you can't be. Edward might get released. Or something else, and I want you to be safe and away from him." Dean said. Castiel's eyes dropped.   
"But, Dean... I don't want to be without you." He said. Dean's eyes filled with tears.   
"And I don't want to be without you, but sometimes things just have to be that way." Dean said. He nuzzled into Cas's neck.   
"I love you, Dean. Maybe we could make this long distance relationship work." He said. Dean looked at him.   
"Yeah. Maybe." He said. Cas yawned and stretched as the doctor came in.   
"Mr. Novak, you're free to go home. But take it easy for a few weeks. Maybe have Mr. Winchester here take care of you." The doctor said. They both smiled and nodded as the nurse unhooked Cas from the machine.   
After getting Cas dressed and signed out, Dean drove them to his house. "I'm going to call and have them tow your car to my shop."   
"How much will it cost for you to repair it?" Castiel asked.   
"Free, for you." Dean said. Maybe, you could get your stuff packed and find a place in Michigan while I repair you car." Dean said. Cas nodded.   
"Yeah, let's go to bed now thought." He said. Dean agreed.   
Then next morning, Cas awoke wrapped in Dean's arms. Cas stared at Dean for a while and then ran his hands down deans bare chest.   
"Ya know, if you take a picture, it'd last longer." Dean said. Cas smiled.   
"I'm aware." Dean's eye were still shut, so he opened one.   
"I'm madly in love with a man named Castiel Novak, did you know that?" Dean mumbled. Cas smiled.   
"Yeah, he's lucky. I'm in love with a man named Dean Winchester." Castiel said. Dean smiled and laughed.   
"God, Cas, I love you so fucking much. I'm gonna miss you whiled you're in Michigan." Dean said. Cas nodded.   
"I'm gonna miss you, to." He said.   
"So, what's planned for today?" Castiel asked.  
"Well, Sam dropped by some boxes that we can use for packing your stuff this morning." Dean said.   
"Okay, well then let's go." Castiel said. Dean smiled and they drove to Cas and Edward's old house.


	5. /Five/

About a month later, Cas's car was fixed and he was getting ready to drive to Michigan. Dean looked him in the eyes.   
"This is gonna work, Cas." He said. Castiel nodded. Cas had barely said five words this entire day. He knew how much he was going to miss Dean.   
"Dean, I love you. I want you to know that." He said. Dean nodded. Castiel got into his car and drove away. Dean drove to his shop and started working on some cars. In the middle of working on Eric's car, another car pulled up. It was a Mercedes, and the man that got out of it completely surprised Dean.   
"Hello, I'm Jimmy Novak. I'm Castiel's brother. He told me that you're good at fixing cars. I wanted to know if you could help me with mine?" The man, who looked exactly like Cas said.   
"Yeah, what's up with it?"  
"It's been running strangely. Like swerving on its own." He said.   
"Okay, I can fix it."   
"I understand now." Jimmy said.   
"What?"   
"Why Castiel loves you so much." He said, then in an instant had Dean pinned up against the wall. "You're so fucking hot." Jimmy whispered, kissing Dean's neck. Dean moaned.   
"This is so wrong, Jimmy." Dean said.   
"Yeah, but so right at the same time." Jimmy said. He pulled Dean into the office and threw him on the couch.   
A little while later, Dean's phone rang. Dean picked it up, then noticed Jimy was still laying on his chest... Naked.   
"Hello?" He spoke into the phone.   
"Hey, Dean... I need to tell you something." Castiel said.   
\--  
Cas had stopped at a bar to get a drink. Some guy came and sat beside him.   
"Hey, what's your name?" The man asked.   
"I'm Castiel. You?" Castiel asked.   
"Tyler. You all alone?"   
"Yep. I'm driving to Michigan to get away from my ex boyfriend." Cas said, any thought he had of Dean left his mind. The man had messy blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes. He had a sweet smile, and Cas loved it.   
"Let me buy you a drink." Tyler said. Cas smiled.   
"Okay." After a few- or maybe more- drinks, they were in an alley, making out. Tyler ripped off his clothes... After a while, he got dressed and left. He got out his phone and decided he needed to tell Dean. He dialed Dean's phone number.   
"Hello?" Dean's voice sounded tired.   
"Hey Dean... I need to tell you something." Cas mumbled.   
"Yeah, what's up?"   
"I- um- I cheated on you." Castiel said. Dean tried to sit up, but failed since Jimmy was on him.   
"R-really, Cas?" Dean asked, feeling guilty. He wasn't planning on telling Cas about Jimmy, but now he needed to.   
"I'm sorry, Dean. Please don't hate me... And I understand if you want to break up with me." Cas said. Dean gulped.   
"No, I love you to. I, um, I kind of slept with your brother." Dean said. Jimmy woke up and looked at Dean. He smiled, almost the exact same as Castiel.   
"YOU WHAT?! MY BROTHER. MY OWN FLESH AND BLOOD!?" Castiel yelled Ito the phone.   
"You slept with someone you don't even know!" Dean defended.   
"YEAH, BUT THAT MAN IS MY BROTHER!!" Castiel said. Dean bit his lip. Jimmy gave Dean an apologetic look. He got up and they both got dressed. Castiel had already hung up on Dean.   
"I'm sorry, man." Jimmy said. Dean shopkeeper hi head.   
"No, it's not your fault. I was the one who actually did it." Dean said.   
"Did- did Cas break up with you?" Jimmy asked. Dean nodded. "Maybe... You can... Date me.." Jimmy said. Dean blushed.   
"I- I don't know. I did just break up with Cas. He probably wouldn't take it that well..." Dean mumbled. Jimmy laughed.   
"I guess that's right, but who says Cas needs to know." Jimmy said. Dean smirked.   
"You're right." Dean said. Jimmy smiled. "So what'd you say was wrong with your car again?"   
"Actually nothing, I just wanted to see the guy my brother had been bragging about for weeks." Jimmy said. Dean laughed.   
\--  
Castiel stood in a motel bathroom. He looked in the mirror, and watched tears flow down his face. He wiped them and then laid in the bed. 'Why would he do that? We were going to be an amazing couple... You cheated to, though' he said to himself. 'Yes but it wasn't HIS BROTHER!' Cas tried to sleep, and after a few hours, he did. In the morning, he started driving again. He arrived and got all his stuff into his apartment and Charlie came over to help him. He explained what had happened.   
"That's horrible. He slept with your brother?"   
"Yes. But, I slept with some stranger." Cas said.   
"But he did it with your own flesh and blood. Have you talked to Jimmy?"   
"No."  
"Why don't you?"   
"I will." He said, picking up his phone and clicking his brother's contact. Jimmy answered.   
"Hello?" He heard Dean's voice in the background.   
"What do you want for lunch, Jimmy?" Dean asked.  
"Is that Dean?" Castiel asked, with a little bit of jealousy.   
"Yes."   
"Are you two... Together?"   
"Uhm... Y-yes.." Jimmy said. Castiel handed the phone to Charlie.   
"You better talk, because if I do I'm gonna scream." Cas said.   
"Hello?" Jimmy asked.   
"Hey, this is Charlie."   
"Hey, C." He said.   
"Hey, did you really fuck Cas's boyfriend?"   
"Um... They broke up."   
"Yeah, after you slept with him." Charlie said. Jimmy rubbed the back of his neck.   
"Y-yeah, I guess. But..."  
"Exactly. Castiel doesn't want to talk to either of you ever again." Charlie said. Then she hung up.   
\--  
"Who was it? You look pretty torn up." Dean said. Jimmy shook his head.   
"No one."   
"C'mon, tell me." Dean said. Jimmy sighed.   
"It was Cas. He heard you in the background and freaked out and Charlie said that he never wants to talk to either of us ever again." Dean sighed and sat down, running his hand over his face. Jimmy then sighed. He knew Dean loved Castiel more than he could ever love anyone. More than he could ever love him.   
"Dean, I understand that you can love no one more than him... And I want you to have the man that you really love. Both his brother." Jimmy said. Dean looked at him.   
"Y-you can't be s-serious." Dean said.   
"I am. You need him and he needs you. You guys are meant to be. Soul mates, if you will." Jimmy said.   
"Jimmy, I could go to the end of the Earth to beg him for forgiveness, he'd never accept it." Dean said, tears beginning to fill his eyes. Jimmy rubbed his back.   
"Try, at least." Jimmy said. Dean nodded.   
"Okay. I'll try."


	6. /Six/

Castiel walked out of his house to check the mail. Bills. Bills. Bills. Letter from... Dean? He opened it and took out the 2 papers. One was a photo of them together, the other was a handwritten letter. The handwriting was really messy, and he could tell it was Dean's.   
Dear Castiel Novak,   
Hey, it's Dean. I know that no amount of words in any order can make you forgive me for what I've done. I slept with your brother, while we were together... Then after you got mad I started a relationship with him. And I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I'm such a terrible person/boyfriend.   
I just wanted you to know, I'm no longer seeing Jimmy. We broke up, and I really wanted you to know that.   
If you can find even an ounce of love left for me, I will gladly take you back in an instant. Since I started seeing Jimmy, nothing felt right. Everything I did concerning him felt wrong. Even small thing, like buying his favorite kind of ice cream, instead of yours. It felt wrong. All of that. It feels wrong.   
So, if you will even consider taking me back... Call me. Please.   
Love,  
Dean Winchester

Cas felt tears in his eyes. He wanted to, but at the same time... He didn't. He was scared to. He took his phone out of his pocket, and dialed Dean's phone number. Dean answered immediately.   
"Castiel.. I love you, I'm begging you to take me back. Please, man, please." Dean said. Castiel was silent. "So, that's a no. O-okay. But... If that is a no.. Why did you call?"   
"Because... It's a yes. I love you. And I'm willing to forgive you, but I can't make this a long distance. Either you're going to have to move here or nothing." Castiel said.   
"I'll move. I'll do anything for you at this point, baby." Dean said. Cas smiled.   
"I love you." Castiel said.   
"I love you to." He said.


End file.
